


Half-Blood

by DamienDecker



Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienDecker/pseuds/DamienDecker





	1. Incubo

Non era la prima volta che si trovava in quello studio tanto anonimo da sembrare asettico: i mobili in freddo alluminio, i muri di bianco cemento poroso facevano un lieve contrasto con le piccole piastrelle chiare del pavimento.

Nulla era appeso alle pareti, se non il titolo di laurea in psichiatria dell'uomo sulla cinquantina davanti a sé, che lo studiava da sopra gli occhiali.

Gli dava i nervi il modo in cui lo osservava: come una rara specie di animale dietro un vetro. Avrebbe volentieri fracassato la sua testa contro lo spigolo della scrivania, ma gli infermieri si erano assicurati di mettergli la camicia di forza prima di portarlo dal dottore.

Non era la prima volta, non lo era per molti versi, ma questa volta era diverso.

Qualcosa di strano nel solito modo di scrutarlo dello psichiatra lo metteva in stato di allarme. Aveva la sensazione che la curiosità nello sguardo del medico si stesse facendo sadica, sentiva il tempo dell'osservazione volgere al termine. Il raro animale era pronto per la vivisezione.

"Dimmi. Cosa ti ha portato questa volta, ad aggredire il tuo compagno di stanza?" Chiese il dottore, la voce gli uscì bassa e forse, dal tono troppo calmo.

"Ha cominciato lui." Rispose sporgendosi con veemenza in avanti, procurandosi dolore alle spalle e ai gomiti; questa volta avevano stretto particolarmente le cinghie della camicia di contenimento.

"Non puoi reagire con violenza tutte le volte che ti cambiamo compagno di stanza. Sei qui da anni e hai passato la maggior parte del tempo in isolamento." Ribatté il medico.

"Allora mi faccia la dannatissima cortesia di non mettermi in stanza con dei demoni. Se fossero esseri umani non avrei bisogno di difendermi." Controbatté rabbioso.

Le pupille dello psichiatra si dilatarono per l'eccitazione, dalla sua bocca uscì un sospiro, pollice e indice della mano destra si chiusero sulla montatura degli occhiali per sfilarseli; gesti studiati a simulare dispiacere e preoccupazione: "Ragazzo mio, ne abbiamo già parlato ricordi? I demoni non esistono."

"Medico idiota, certo che esistono, lo sa benissimo anche lei, non è possibile che non li veda." rispose in una folle risata.

Lo psichiatra sbatté le palpebre lentamente, abbassò lo sguardo per pochi istanti prima di riposarlo sul suo giovane paziente, mostrandogli occhi colmi di rammarico, ma che nascondevano un piacere segreto: "Mi dispiace, ho fatto tutto quello che potevo, se ben ricordi avevamo parlato dell'eventualità di renderti inoffensivo se non fossi migliorato con la terapia. Credimi questo fa più male a me che a te, ma temo sia arrivato il momento di ricorrere a misure drastiche." Fece un cenno ai due infermieri che sostavano alle spalle del ragazzo. I quali senza farselo ripetere due volte lo afferrarono.

Iniziò a dimenarsi: "No No, la prego dottore."

Venne trascinato fuori dallo studio e lungo lo stretto corridoio grigio.

Gridò tanto forte da farsi venire male alla gola, ammutolì solo quando si fermarono davanti alle porte aperte di una sala operatoria.

L'odore di disinfettante gli assalì le narici. La vista degli strumenti operatori sul vassoio d'acciaio, vicino al tavolo del medesimo materiale provvisto di cinghie, gli fece montare dentro il terrore e la disperazione.

Quando gli infermieri lo sospinsero all'interno della sala, riprese ad agitarsi con maggior vigore. Ormai la paura gli era penetrata nelle ossa.

***

Si svegliò all'improvviso nel bel mezzo della notte con ancora nelle mucose l'odore di sostanze chimiche che non riusciva a ricondurre a nulla che conoscesse. Il respiro corto, sebbene non dipendesse dall'incubo appena avuto, ma dalla terrificante creatura accovacciata sul proprio torace.

Dodici occhi rossi su un cranio allungato lo fissavano, la bocca senza labbra ospitava una fila di denti sottili e affilati pronti a strappargli la carne dalle ossa; il corpo massiccio stava ricurvo in una posizione che ricordava un po' quella dei primati, la pelle cinerea aperta in vari punti mostrava i muscoli rossi sotto di essa.

Rimase li steso a fissare la creatura per quella che gli parve un'eternità, troppo spaventato per fare qualunque cosa, finché finalmente, la sua bocca non lasciò uscire un grido di puro terrore.

Kirrel Trelame così si chiamava l'uomo che dormiva nel secondo letto della stanza, nell'udire il grido del ragazzo, balzò giù dal letto con la spada già sguainata.

L'uomo aveva quarantadue anni, un paladino di Lithio che aveva votato la propria vita all'espiazione del male dal mondo. Egli conosceva la natura peggiore dell'essere umano e aveva visto creature ammaliate o persino nate dal male, ma niente poteva prepararlo a ciò che i suoi occhi stavano vedendo. Prima ancora che il cervello potesse registrare quella vista il suo braccio armato di spada si mosse caricando un fendente.

In quello stesso momento nella stanza entrò caracollando, sorretto da un bastone, un uomo sulla cinquantina brizzolato, gli occhi di un azzurro così intenso da far annichilire persino il cielo al confronto. Puntò immediatamente lo sguardo vispo e attento su quella creatura terrificante, più con l'intento di studiarla che con quello di ucciderla.

Il mostro si guardò attorno con rapidi scatti della testa oblunga. Le fauci si aprirono e proruppero in un potente verso stridulo come di unghie su una lavagna. I muscoli scattarono e in meno di un battito di ciglia la creatura era balzata sul soffitto, conficcando gli artigli nei mattoni e rapidamente fuggì dalla finestra aperta della stanza.

Kirrel si precipitò a controllare la direzione che aveva preso la creatura, ma quando si affacciò questa sembrava essersi dileguata nell'ombra.

Passato il pericolo cercò di alzarsi circospetto dal letto.

Nonostante avesse ventiquattro anni, spalle larghe, una muscolatura tonica e un'invidiabile altezza che raggiungeva all'incirca il metro e novanta; non riusciva a togliersi di dosso quella sensazione destabilizzante.

La pelle candida resa lucida dal sudore freddo, gli occhi rossi ancora leggermente sgranati dal terrore, le orecchie leggermente appuntite da mezzo elfo ancora frementi per la paura, i lunghi capelli argentei leggermente arruffati.

"Oh un vero peccato. Speravo di poter osservare meglio quella creatura, non ne ho mai vista una dal vivo." Ruppe il silenzio l'uomo di mezza età. Benché la sua voce, così come i suoi occhi non avevano nulla di anziano.

"Semola, figliolo stai bene?" chiese Kirrel rivolgendoglisi severamente.

Solo quando riuscì a fargli un debole cenno di assenso, l'uomo si rivolse rigidamente verso l'intruso tenendo la spada ancora sguainata: "E lei chi sarebbe? Per quale motivo è entrato nella nostra stanza?"

"Ah giusto. Che sbadato. Perdonatemi. Alle volte mi faccio prendere dall'entusiasmo della conoscenza dimenticando le buone maniere. Io sono il mago Alzair Biancaspira. La stanza accanto la vostra è la mia, ho percepito una potente presenza malvagia provenire da qui e sono accorso pensando vi servisse una mano." Rispose l'uomo facendo un elegante inchino.

Il paladino infoderò la spada lentamente, facendo capire al nuovo arrivato che se avesse palesato strane intenzioni, avrebbe avuto pane per i suoi denti: "Kirrel Trelame, sono un paladino di Lithio, il ragazzo è mio figlio adottivo."

"Semola.....quindi lei ha idea di cosa fosse quell'essere?" Si presentò facendo un gesto di saluto distratto con la mano, riprendendo pian piano una respirazione corretta.

Alzair raddrizzò la schiena quasi cercando di darsi un tono di solennità: "Ma naturalmente ragazzo. Quello era un Alpdruck."

Padre e figlio lo guardarono come se fosse pazzo, non risero solo perché anche loro avevano visto la creatura e fin troppo bene per i loro gusti.

Intervenne prima che potesse farlo con troppa veemenza il paladino: "Messer Alzair, lei intende lo stesso Alpdruck delle fiabe che si usano per spaventare i bambini?"

"Esattamente quello ragazzo." Ci furono due lunghi minuti di silenzio imbarazzante tra i tre, finché il mago non riprese a parlare: "Non guardatemi come se avessi perso il senno, lo so che è difficile da credere, ma la creatura era esattamente come descritta nelle fiabe."

"E lei vuole farmi credere che una creatura proveniente da un libro di storie, esiste solo perché corrisponde alla descrizione del suddetto libro?" chiese Kirrel con evidente sarcasmo e una punta di irritazione nella voce.

L'espressione di Alzair si incupì leggermente facendosi seria: "No Messere, credo solo che potrebbe esserci un fondo di verità nelle fiabe per bambini riguardo questa creatura. D'altronde ogni favola della buonanotte è stata ispirata da fatti realmente accaduti."

Il paladino stava per rispondere al mago, quando fu interrotto dall'improvviso e anomalo innalzamento della temperatura nella stanza. Fenomeno che poteva preannunciare solo l'arrivo di quell'essere che tanto disprezzava.

Non riuscì a collegare in tempo l'alzata di occhi del padre con il calore afoso della stanza e si fece prendere di sorpresa dall'apparizione improvvisa, al proprio fianco, di una quarta persona.

"Buonasera signori. Non ditemi che mi sono perso tutto il divertimento anche questa volta."

Una voce profonda e lasciva uscì dalla bocca dell'uomo appena apparso.

All'apparenza sulla trentina d'anni se non meno, troneggiava dall'alto dei suoi due metri di altezza, i capelli corvini incorreggibilmente spettinati gli davano un aria trasandata. Indossava solo un paio di pantaloni in pelle, ai quali era assicurata una katana, lasciando scoperto il busto. La muscolatura perfettamente definita e ben sviluppata non avevano nulla da invidiare alla prestanza di Kirrel.

Due enormi ali da pipistrello dalle membrane bluastre si piegarono in posizione di riposo dietro la sua schiena. Contraddistinguendolo come Erinni, ossia un diavolo tentatore abitante dell'Inferno.

I suoi occhi blu si fissarono quasi istantaneamente su di sé e appena lo misero a fuoco, le pupille verticali si dilatarono impercettibilmente per l'eccitazione.

Imbarazzato, abbassò lo sguardo sul petto nudo dell'uomo, cosa che peggiorò la situazione facendolo avvampare fino la punta dei capelli. Scelse, infine, di fissare il pavimento in legno.

Alzair era affascinato e al contempo perplesso, aveva visto poche creature dell'inferno. Molto più piccole e meno piacevoli da guardare.

Mai avrebbe pensato di poter vedere da così vicino un Erinni: piuttosto in alto nella scala gerarchica degli inferi. Ma soprattutto l'idea di vederlo mettere in imbarazzo il figlio di un paladino, senza che quest'ultimo lo epurasse, non gli aveva mai sfiorato l'anticamera del cervello.

Il mago aprì la bocca per avere delucidazioni, ma venne anticipato da Kirrel: "Fammi la grazia di non chiedere."


	2. Lo Stregone, Il Paladino, Il Diavolo - Atto I (11 cicli prima)

"Chi sei tu?" chiese con troppa incertezza per risultare minaccioso.

Viaggiavano da troppi anni perché non sapesse riconoscere un Diavolo quando ne vedeva uno, e questo era comparso durante il suo turno di guardia, nel corso delle ore notturne più noiose e tranquille a cui avesse mai dovuto assistere.

"Non si vede?" Il tono del Diavolo era abbastanza sardonico e come poteva biasimarlo? Nonostante fosse un incantatore già promettente e di sicuro più dotato di molti colleghi, il suo aspetto non era intimidatorio come quello del padre.

Era magro, agli inizi del suo sviluppo, lungo, secco e con una voce troppo bassa per il proprio giovane viso.

"Il tuo nome, Diavolo. E non fare un altro passo o ti purificherò." Era una delle balle più grosse che avesse mai detto e nel momento in cui gli era uscita dalle labbra, sapeva che l'altro non ci sarebbe cascato. Era evidente che non fosse un paladino e l'unica cosa che funzionava sulle creature infernali erano i fulmini.

Aveva a disposizione solo un incantesimo abbastanza potente da contare qualcosa, ma viste le distanze tra lui e il suo strano visitatore ,sarebbe stato sopraffatto in ogni caso.

Avrebbe dovuto chiamare suo padre, svegliarlo, ma in qualche modo non riusciva a credere di essere davvero in pericolo.

"Mi chiamo Belial, non ti farò del male." la voce suadente e affascinante almeno quanto il suo aspetto.

Oltre ad essere, con buone probabilità, a rischio di vita; si sentì improvvisamente a disagio: la creatura che lo stava minacciando era a torso nudo, con dei pantaloni tanto stretti da lasciare ben poco all'immaginazione.

Lui, reggeva un bastone bitorzoluto come arma e riempiva a stento la tunica, di qualche taglia più grande. Decisamente poco intimidatorio.

"È quello che direbbe uno come te." Replicò.

Era pura teoria, ovviamente. Non aveva mai incontrato un diavolo, aveva solo studiato sui vari tomi delle loro presunte attività mirate a tentare il prossimo verso il peccato.

***

Rimase in silenzio per cinque interminabili secondi ad analizzare il mezzo elfo e la situazione: il ragazzino non pareva in procinto di farsela sotto, il che era già un buon punto di partenza; considerando che gli era stato ordinato di tenerlo d'occhio e al sicuro, farselo amico avrebbe reso il compito più semplice e per farlo avrebbe dovuto convincere anche l'integerrimo paladino ad accettare la sua presenza.

"Va bene." Sorrise a Semola, che deglutì rumorosamente per motivi a lui ancora ignoti. "Facciamo così: me ne vado, tornerò domani mattina, disarmato. Avverti tuo padre, digli che voglio parlare con voi. Pacificamente."

Attese che il ragazzino avesse recepito ogni parola: non poteva ancora credere che gli avessero ordinato di fare da balia a un mortale. Il sangue del moccioso odorava solo vagamente di Inferi e per quanto fosse uno stregone, era pur sempre cresciuto con gli insegnamenti di un paladino, come dimostrato dai capelli rasati e le vesti sobrie.

"Glielo riferirò." Semola riuscì a pronunciare queste parole in un modo appena più risoluto, ma non riusciva comunque a staccare gli occhi di dosso dalla propria figura.

"So che lo farai." Non aveva intenzione di flirtare con un ragazzino che ancora puzzava di latte e che assomigliava più a un ramoscello striminzito che ad altro, ma per qualche motivo gli piacque vederlo arrossire al suo tono.

Salutò il suo imbarazzato interlocutore con un sogghigno prima di darsi la spinta con un unico colpo d'ali e spiccare il volo.

Il ragazzo lo guardò allontanarsi e solo quando non fu più in grado di vederlo si permise di abbassare il bastone e sedersi cautamente, osservando l'orizzonte.

La mattina dopo Kirrel, dopo essere stato informato dal figlio dell'imminente visita non voluta, l'aveva costretto a svolgere in fretta i suoi esercizi, con un piglio militare più marcato del consueto. Finito l'allenamento aveva atteso: spada e scudo pronti, un'espressione indecifrabile sul viso che Semola aveva imparato a riconoscere e temere.

Quando fece la propria apparizione, non era stato accolto nel migliore dei modi: fu costretto a schivare agilmente il primo colpo di spada e anche dopo aver sentito la propria pelle rabbrividire per l'aura sacra di cui era intrisa la lama, non aveva contrattaccato. Preferendo mettersi fuori portata con le sue grandi ali e aveva cercato di spiegare, con tutta la calma di cui era provvisto, perché fosse lì.

Naturalmente nessuno gli aveva creduto: sapeva che il paladino non lo avrebbe accettato con tanta facilità, invece il ragazzino lo guardava con giusto timore, ma soprattutto con curiosità. Capì di averlo colpito e questo gli dava margine di azione, poco, ma era sicuramente un punto di partenza.

Fu comunque costretto a ritirarsi, onde evitare di cadere sotto la spada dell'uomo.

L'istinto gli suggeriva che avrebbe dovuto attendere la sua occasione, attendere di dimostrare la propria buona volontà, ma voleva dare un'occhiata più da vicino allo sguardo curioso del mezzo elfo: tastare il terreno, capire quanto lo avesse colpito.

A fine giornata, Semola sembrava avere le ossa fatte di gelatina: il padre aveva deciso di accelerare la marcia attraverso la steppa.

Il sole a picco gli aveva ustionato la pelle sensibile, ogni parte esposta del suo corpo era a chiazze cremisi, la sua testa ronzava fastidiosamente per la stanchezza e per il dolore muscolare.

Chino sul libro di Evocazione, si accorse a malapena del battito d'ali, preannunciante il proprio arrivo.

"Che diamine ti è successo? Sembra che tu abbia una brutta malattia." Esordì una volta posati i piedi a terra.

Semola non aveva neppure le forze per mettersi in guardia, tanto meno di replicare. Dopotutto, con chiazze o senza chiazze, avrebbe comunque sfigurato di fianco alla propria bellezza sfacciata.

"Viaggio duro. Mio padre ti aveva detto di non tornare." Era incredibilmente calmo, considerato tutto.

"Non seguo gli ordini dei paladini come regola generale. Men che meno quelli di tuo padre." lo punzecchiò sardonico.

"Allora non avrai nulla in contrario se lo sveglio." minacciò sottile Semola

Le proprie sopracciglia si inarcarono, dopotutto era colpito a sua volta. Il ragazzino: secco, pallido come un morto e imbranato quanto solo un adolescente sa essere, aveva qualcosa di interessante, infondo.

"Lo farai davvero?" era un tentativo, ma era certo che il ragazzino non fosse tanto spaventato da chiamare il padre, piuttosto era curioso. Riuscì a vedere chiaramente le sue pupille dilatarsi nel sentire il tono più suadente del Diavolo.

Semola non rispose subito, ma il silenzio era una risposta abbastanza chiara.

"Hai detto che devi stare con noi per aiutarci." Il tono pensieroso, ma non dubbioso.

"Perché è così. Sono qui per aiutare." assicurò con un cenno del capo.

"Un Diavolo non aiuta se non ha un tornaconto." Ormai era un mantra che continuava a ripetersi in un angolo del cervello del ragazzo, tante erano le volte che gli era stato ricordato.

"Il mio torna conto è che restiate in vita." serrò la mascella appena finì la frase. Stava per dire troppo, lo capì dalla famigliare sensazione di pressione quando si è vicini a commettere una grossa interferenza.

In quanto creatura degli inferi poteva tentare o sussurrare all'orecchio dei mortali, ma gli era precluso rivelare informazioni che potevano influenzare il loro libero arbitrio.

Semola lo osservò meglio. Più manteneva lo sguardo su di lui e più gli vedeva calare le capacità cerebrali: "Non capisco." Ammise, alla fine.

"Se ti può consolare, nemmeno io." gli fece l'occhiolino. Sentendosi stranamente soddisfatto del rossore di risposta sulle gote del mezzo elfo prima di librarsi nuovamente in aria.


End file.
